User blog:Ben: The Blur/The Boy of Steel
SEASON 1 Episode 1 "Cadmus" PT 1 ' '''Note: This is supposed to be read like a TV show script, thats how I write for another site I go to, so I copied and pasted this from there, all of my others on here won't be like this. ' '''Conner: (floating in a chamber filled with liquid) (A breathing tubes is connected to his face) Amanda Waller: When is he going to be ready? Doctor: I dont know Waller, he still hasnt reached his full power level yet. Amanda Waller: Well what are you waiting for? Do something. Conner: (eyes flash open) Doctor: (glances over to the chamber and sees Conners fist clench up) Umm.. Agent Waller... Amanda Waller: What is it? Conner: (his fist swings at the glass and the glass shatters, causing pieces of glass to fly everywhere) Amanda Waller: Hell.... Conner: (lands in a crouching postition, and then stands up with his eyes glowing red) Amanda Waller: Take it easy... Conner: (looks at Waller) (eyes glow red) Doctor: GET DOWN!! Amanda Waller: (ducks) Conner: (blast fire at the wall, and makes the House of El symbol ) (stands there for a second, then superspeeds off) ---- Superman made by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster ---- Amanda Waller: (gets up off of the floor) We have to find him.. Someone in the shadows: I understand that... Amanda Waller: Well what are you waiting for, GO! Someone in the shadows: (walks into the light) (the light shines on his chest and it shows a bat symbol) (grabs something out of his belt, throws it down on the ground) (smoke appears everywhere) (the person disappears) Amanda Waller: (turns around) (pics up a walkie talkie and talks into it) Are we ready?.... (a voice comes over the walkie talkie) Voice: Checkmate has been rebooted. Amanda Waller: (grins) ---- Conner: (flying over the city in all white, with a red S on his chest) Green Lantern: GL to Justice League... Conner: (turns around) (flys faster) (hits the sound barrier, loses Green Lantern) Green Lantern: (looks down) Im right on his tail. It will be a matter of seconds before I have the escapee Batman.. (looks back up) Shit... I lost him.. ---- Conner: (lands on the ground, breathing heavily) Uhh....Finally.... I lost him... (puts his hand on his chest) Feeling...weak.... (collapses on the ground) ---- Doctor: Waller, this isnt good, his vital signs have dropped dramatically since we last checked on him. Amanda Waller: Well.. we have people after him... It will be a matter of minutes before they find him Doctor: Hes dying.. the only thing left to do is pull the plug... Amanda Waller: Hes our greatest weapon. We CANT just pull the plug, is there anything else we could do? Doctor: Well... (looks up from the computer screen) ---- Conner: (wakes up, strapped to a chair, in a dark room) Ughh... Where am I? (looks up, and sees a blurry face) My vision.... I cant see....Who exactly are you...? Guy: Thats for me to know... (puts kryptonite in his hand, then swings a punch) Conner: OoOOFFffff!!!! (trys to get out of chair) AGGGHHhh!! (the chair electricutes him) Guy: (punches him again, making the chair go backwards) Conner: (flips backwards in the chair, and it emmits another shock) Guy: (starts laughing) (picks up the chair, along with Conner) Conner: Please.. Ive had enough.. Guy: Really? I dont think so (swings again) Conner: (his face getting all bloody) Guy: (unstraps the chair) Here.... Conner: Why the hell did you beat the crap out of me, then let me go (struggles to get up) Guy: (throws the Kryptonite across the room) It was a test.... to see what you were made of.. Conner: A TEST? (eyes fill with fire) Guy: Yes a test...just calm down, Im here to help after all...Now..(extends hand) Conner: (shakes the guy's hand) Guy: Welcome to the suicide squad.... Come on.. Lets go get a pizza, my treat (turns around) Conner: Wait, now that I know your here to help me... can you help me figure out who I am? Rick: Your, The Boy of Steel.. everybody wants you because your the clone... Conner: (cuts in) Of who? (ticked off look on his face) Rick: Superman of course.... The Man of Steel, hes supposed to replace you... in case you...die... (snickers) (grin on his face) Now, are we gonna get that pizza or not... Conner: Well... yeah... lets go... (they walk out of the dark room) ---- Batman: (walks into the Hall Of Justice) (turns on video chat) Superman, Project Cadmus is nowhere to be found Superman: Got that Bruce, I'll keep my guard up for anything unusual. Batman: Oh and Clark, be careful... who knows what this BOY has up his sleeve.. Superman: Gotcha Batman: (turns off the video chat) (turns around to see a teenager standing behind him) Your not supposed to be here right now... Teenager: I know... Bruce.... Batman: If you want to help, you might need this... (tosses a batarang, and a mask towards the teenager) Teenager: (catches the mask and batarang) Now, how did you know I wanted to help? ---- Episode 2 "Cadmus" PT 2 '----------------------------------------------------------------' Conner: (walks up to a bar stool and sits down) Rick: (sits down next to Conner) Waitress: (walks up to the counter) May I help yall? Rick: Yes, I'll have the usual. Pizza and a Mountain Doo Conner: Umm.. I'll have a burger and a Dr. Fizz Waitress: Alright, I'll be right on it. (turns around, and walks into the kitchen) Rick: So Conner, what all do you remember Conner: Not much really just what you told me Rick: Oh... Conner: Yea-- (a window breaks) Conner: (turns around) What the... Teenager: (looking down) (wipes the glass from his shoulder) ---- Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster ---- Waitress: (walks out of the kitchen, holding two plates in her hand) WHY ARE YOU BREAKING MY WINDOWS SIR? Teenager: *looks up* (it shows a black mask) *he raises his hand up* (it shows a batarang in his hand) Rick: (looks at the teen) It cant be... The Boy Wonder returns... Teenager: Im not called that anymore... (throws a batarang between Rick and Conner) Im.. Nightwing.. (the batarang flys through the air, then hits the table and gets stuck there) Conner: You missed..... Nightwing: Yeah I know... (the batarang starts beeping) Waitress: (stares) Uh oh this cant be good... (turns around and runs into the kitchen) Rick: Its going to explode... Conner: (jumps up from the stool) (grabs Rick) Rick: What the heck are you doing kid? Conner: Trust me.. (tosses Rick onto his shoulder, and superspeeds out of the door) ---- Nightwing: (walks into the Hall of Justice) Batman: (staring at a computer) You failed once again... your better as my sidekick, Robin.... Nightwing: Come on Bruce..I know what Im doing... I just missed the chance.. Batman: (takes his mask off) (turns around and looks at Nightwing) Listen Richard, I dont want you getting hurt. This clone can do anything Superman can do.. maybe better. Nightwing: I can handle it. Batman: You better can... (puts his mask on) Now... I think you were just leaving Nightwing: (turns around and is about to walk out of the door) Listen.. If I need help... I'll call you first. Alright? Batman: (smiles) Yeah.. good. ---- Conner: (superspeeds to the Suicide Building) (drops Rick) Rick: Thanks Conner... or should I say Superboy...since you saved me... Conner: It was nothing.....and do not call me that again... Rick: Now.. since we know the League is right on our tails... we're gonna need back up, I will go get the back up... and you... take care of Batmans sidekick. Conner: What do you mean by back up... ---- Rick: (walks into a jail) Bette... Bette: (walks to the cell door) What do you...oh its you... Rick: Babe, we're letting you out. Bette: Nice.. (smiles) Rick: (puts a key into the cell door and lets Bette out) Go do yourthing sweetheart Bette: (eyes fill with fire) (walks out of the jail) Rick: Now to get to Warp.. Warp: (appears next to Rick) You need me? Rick: Haha... always loved the all seeing, and teleportation acts Warp: (snickers) Rick: Now lets go take care of the League... ---- EPISODE 3 "Cloned" ' Nightwing: (jumping from rooftop to rooftop) *breathing hard* (lands with a thud on a rooftop and stops) I... cant let him.. catch up to m-- Conner: (superspeeds in front of Nightwing) (wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, so his face isnt being seen) You shouldnt have stopped... Nightwing: (reaches down to his utility belt) Conner: I dont think so... (grabs Nightwing's hand, and throws him over his shoulder, and over the building) Nightwing: (sliding off of the building, and his hand grabs the edge) Conner: (eyes begin to glow bright red) Your not going to live.. so there really isnt any use in trying Nightwing: (struggles to get back onto the rooftop) Conner: (kicks Nightwing backwards) Nightwing: (falls back onto the side of the building, hanging on with all his strength) Listen... I know who you are.. and Rick, well hes lying to you.. Conner: I dont believe you Nightwing: (jumps back up onto the rooftop) Listen, I dont want to do this, but there seems to be no other choice...(reaches into his belt, grabs a grenade and throws it at Conner) Conner: (fire starts to pour from his eyes) (the grenade lands on the ground in front of Conner's feet) Conner: Haha... (shoots a blast of fire at Nightwing, and makes a House of El symbol on his chest) ---- {C}Superman Created by: Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster Man: (hits Conner in the back of the head with a chunk of Kryptonite) Conner: (hits the ground with a thud) Nightwing: AGGhh!!! (looks down and sees smoke coming from his chest) ---- Nightwing: (wakes up in a hospital bed) What the... (looks down and sees a bandage wrapped around his chest) Hm.. (begins to peel it off) It cant be.. (walks over to a mirror) Its back to normal... Conner: (walks up behind Nightwing) Nightwing: (sees Conner's reflection in the mirror) What the hell are you doing here? Conner: I could ask you the same thing, I woke up here... Nightwing: Same here.. but where are we? Conner: Cadmus Labs.. ---- Bette: (hand fills with fire) (throws the fireball at a car) Woman: (screams, and takes off running) Rick: (pulls out his pistols and starts shooting them at people) Warp: Where the hell is cowboy? Rick: Heck if I know.... and look-ee there... Theres our targets Superman: (lands on the ground) Flash: (runs up next to Superman) Superman: The Suicide Squad.. should have known you guys would want the clone, but the question is.. where is he? Rick: That will be an answer we all find out soon enough.. ---- Nightwing: Where? Conner: This is where they were keeping me Nightwing: Oh.... Well th---Oh no.. Conner: What? Nightwing: Look.. (points behind Conner at chambers with bodies in them Conner: Holy sh... Nightwing: What are they? (walks up to one of the chambers and reads: LX-3) Conner: LX-3? Nightwing: I have no clue.. Man: Your not supposed to be here.. Conner: (turns around) Well.. then.. your not either.. (clenches his fists, runs up and swings) Man: (spinning backwards in a circle, then collapses on the ground) Nightwing: Nice... Conner: Lets get out of here... Nightwing: Im with you on that one.. (they walk out of the lab) ---- Flash: (running around Bette) So Plastique.. you losing your firey touch? Bette: ACkk.. Cant.. breathe.. (holding her neck, and falls to the ground) Superman: (throws Warp to the ground) (walking towards Rick) Its your time now... Conner: (superspeeds, jumps and tackles Superman) Superman: (falls onto the ground) What the? Conner: (punches Superman in his jaw) Superman: Ow.. (kicks Conner off of him) Deadshot: (walks up next to Rick) Rick: Finally, there you are.. can you take care of Superman? Deadshot: Sure can.. (one of his eyes turns red) (pulls out a rifle, aims and pulls the trigger) Superman: (gets hit in the shoulder) AHH!!! (looks at his shoulder and theres something green glowing in it) No.... (collapses on the ground) Conner: (helps Bette up) Bette: Thanks Conner... Rick: Come on guys.. We still have alot to do.. ---- Lex: (sitting at his desk) Nobody finds out about my clones.. you got that? Man: Yes Mr. Luthor Lex: And oh yeah.. do something about the Justice League.. Man: Yes Mr. Luthor. ---- '''EPISODE 4 "Lex's Plan" ' Cyborg: Computers online Nightwing: Good, now to research where the rest of the Titans are... Cyborg: That should be easy... (types something in) (hits enter) Good I've found Beast boy.. but hes at a... Nightwing: (looks at the screen) A circus... Cyborg: Yeah.. Now for Wondergirl.. she should be around here, she never stays gone this long from the Tower unless... Nightwing: Unless what? Cyborg: Tim... I hate to say this but unless she meets a boy. ---- Superman Created by: Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster Conner: (superspeeds into a barn, holding Cassie in his arms) (stops and puts her down) Cassie: You know, with you I feel connected Conner: (smiles) Same here.. Cassie: Well..(wraps her arms around him) you wanna..? Conner: Um.. Uh.. (his face gets closer to hers) Cassie: (her lips touches his) (they kiss) Farmer: (walks into the barn) HEY WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING IN MY BARN? (they stop kissing) Conner: (looks at the Farmer) Who are you? Farmer: Thats none of your business kid (walks over to the wall, grabs a shotgun, loads it and shoots it at Conner) Conner: Im not scared... (bullets reflect off of him) Farmer: Oh hell no not one of these freaks...(drops the shotgun and runs out of the barn) Cassie: (looks at Conner) Did you really have to do that? Conner: Yeah now lets go. (they turn around and are walking out the doorway) Rick: (walks in front of them) I believe one of you is property of Lex Luthor (glares at Conner) Conner: Not this again... (jumps at Rick) Rick: (takes out a Kryptonite dagger and stabs it into Conner) Conner: (lands backwards on the ground with a thud) Cassie: NO!! (runs towards Rick) Rick: Im sorry girlie... but I have business to do.. (picks up Conner, and takes out something that looks like an iPod) Cassie: What are you doing? Rick: Getting money.. (hits a button on the phone and him and Conner teleport out of the barn) Cassie: No.. (tears rolling down her face) ---- Lex: (sitting in his desk looking out a window) Rick: (walks in) Lex: (turns around) So do you have him? Rick: Yes Mr. Luthor (drops Conner on the ground) Lex: (walks over to Conner) So you used a Kryptonite dagger? Rick: Yeah what about it? Lex: Good job.. (takes the dagger out of Conner) Now put him in that room (points to a cell looking room) Rick: Yes Mr. Luthor (picks up Conner, takes him to the cell, drops him, walks out of the cell and closes the door) ---- Cassie: (flys into Titans Tower) Cyborg: Cassie your back.. Cassie: Yeah.. (tears still on her face) Nightwing: (walks up) Whats wrong? Cassie: Conner.... hes gone.. Nightwing: You were... Cassie: What? Hes cute.. and I.....like him... Nightwing: Oh.. Well listen Cassie, we need to know who took him Cassie: Rick Flagg... Nightwing: Great.. Cyborg: Guys.. good news.. Aqualad is on his way Nightwing: Good, because right now we need all the help we can get against Lex Luthor. '----------------------------------------------------------------------' '''EPISODE 5 "Together" Conner: (wakes up) Uhh.... (looks around) What the..... (gets up and walks to a cell door) Hello? Lex: I see youve finally awoken Conner: Lex Luthor... Lex: Yes Conner me Rick: And dont forget me Conner: Errg.. (gets up and runs at the cell door) Lex: I wouldn.... Conner: (runs into the cell door and collapses when he hits it) Lex: Like I said, I wouldnt do that if I were you, those bars are lined with Kryptonite Conner: I will get out.. and when I do.. Lex: What? You'll kill me? Hhahahaha!! ---- Superman Created by: Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster Based on the DC Comics Characters Nightwing: Cassie are you sure this is it? Cassie: Im sure.. Nightwing: Because if we... holy shit.. (they walk into a lab filled with clones) Cassie: So this is where he.. came from Nightwing: Carefull Cass, no telling what these things could do Cassie: Oh my god.. Nightwing: What is it? Cassie: Look at this one Nightwing: (walks over to a test tube) Wow.. this one must be the king of the hill Cassie: Or the weapon of the century, look at the nameplate. Nightwing: (reads the nameplate) Doomsday...? Cassie: The others all have LX then numbers, Conner is LX-15 Nightwing: Thats strange Cassie: Yeah..now lets get out of here, all these clones are giving me the creeps Nightwing: Cassie, did you hear that? Cassie: Hear what? Nightwing: Somebody talking, it sounds like.. Cassie: (turns around) Lex Luthor.. Nightwing: How did you kno..... Lex: Guest I see... Nightwing: Lex Luthor.. no surprise seeing you in your cloning facility Lex: Get them Nightwing: What did you.. Shadow: (runs up and tackles Nightwing) (punches him in his face) Nightwing: AGGhh!! Shadow: (eyes glow red and shoots fire at Nightwing) Nightwing: AHHHHHHHH!!! Shadow: (gets up, and sees Cassie) Why hello there... Nightwing: (passes out) Shadow: (walks towards Cassie) Cassie: (takes out a rope) (throws it at the shadow and lassos it) Shadow: Let GO! (tears through the rope) Cassie: What the.. Shadow: (walks to Cassie) Your cute you know that? Too bad I have to end this now... Cassie: What are you talking about? Shadow: (steps into the light) Cassie: Conner.. Conner: Im sorry Cass, but I had to do this to trick Lex... thats the only way I could get out Cassie: But burn Rick? Conner: Sorry.. Cassie: Its alright, now lets go before Lex comes back Conner: Yeah Nightwing: (sitting in a chair, bandaged up) Conner: So your asking me if I want to join the Teen Titans? Nightwing: We're not teens anymore but yeah. Cyborg: Yep Cassie: (smiles) Conner: Well the answer is... yes Cassie: YES!! (jumps into Conners lap) ---- Lex: I cant believe the Boy of Steel escaped me.. (walks into Cadmus Labs) (walks to a chamber, looks and sees that the doors are torn apart) What?? (picks up a nameplate that reads Doomsday) Oh hell.. ---- {C}Season 2 Ep 1. ''Superboy PT 1'' Doomsday tore through the streets of Metropolis. He had his target locked in his eyes. Superman. Doomsday: (runs, leaps into the air, grabs Superman in the air, and they both fall to the ground, causing the pavement to implode, and gravel going everywhere) Superman: Ah.. (superspeeds, grabs Doomsday by the wrist, throws him into a stop sign) Doomsday: (grabs the stop sign) (charges at Superman) Superman: (braces for impact) Doomsday: (thrusts the spear through Superman) Superman: (falls to the ground in pain) (the pole sticking all the way through him) Doomsday: Erhg...RAAWWRR! (turns around and runs off) Superman: (lays backwards on the ground, eyes glazed over white) ---- Jor-El: It is over Kal-El (The Fortress shuts down) ---- Conner: (standing over a grave, looking down) Lex: (walks into the Cemetary) (puts his hand on Conners shoulder) Conner: You.. (grabs Lexs hand, twist it and throws him into a nearby tree) Lex: (hits the tree and makes a loud SMACK, falls to the ground in pain) Uhh.. Conner: Leave me alone, Luthor. Your the one that caused this shit. Lex: Uhh.. (body goes limp) (passes out) ---- Theme Song Based on the DC Comics characters Lex Luthor: (sitting in his office with a bandage on his head, and has a broken arm) Find him, find the BOY NOW! Man: Yes Mr. Luthor. Lex Luthor: Have you found the remains of Kryptonite?I want to make more clones. I am going to be the president of the United States, and who can beat a superpowered army? Nobody! Ha.. Man: No sir, we havent. Lex Luthor: Its almost 8 PM and you still havent done what I asked? Do I need to fire you? Man: No sir Mr. Luthor. ---------------------------------- John: (talking on the phone) Theres another side to this Justice League, and Im going to expose it, Lois. (hangs up the phone, walks, trips over a box) Ooof.. (his phone comes out of his hand and slides to the middle of the road) Ugh... (gets up, walks into the road, picks up his phone) (truck blows horn) (tires screech) John: AHHHHH!! (motor revvs) John: Ughh... ---- John: Oh, god, it hurts. Oh, get it out of me, please. AGhh! Emil: Okay. Cooler heads, people. Let's get a trauma panel, U.A., type and cross for four. I want more film on his chest and arms. I'm Dr. Hamilton. You are? John: (straining to get out of the straps) I'm a nightmare. Look at me Emil: All right. Who did this to you? John: I don't know. I, uh... I got hit... by a truck... and when I woke up, this -- this was in me. What is it? What is all this? Emil: My initial assessment -- someone has surgically implanted a bionic matrix in you. John: Oh, geez. Emil: It appears to be powered by... a fragment of -- of meteor rock. John: So, you can -- you can take it out of me, right? Emil: I'm afraid not. They removed your heart. John: No. No. Emil: This apparatus is the only thing keeping you alive. John: (gasping for air) I got -- I got to go. (breaks free of the straps) Emil: What are you...... John: (pushes Emil with all of his strength) Emil: (flys across the hospital, going through a window and landing in the next room) John: (runs out of the hospital) ---- Conner: (superspeeding) (lands on the ground, runs again, leaps over a fence) (runs towards a plane) Cassie: (lands in front of Conner) Conner: Cassie? Cassie: Conner....You..you...your leaving Metropolis? Conner: Its for the best Cassie..trust me. (tear rolls down his face) Cassie: (wraps her arms around him) Conner: (whispers into her ear) I love you.. (they kiss) Conner: (walks away, gets on the plane) Bye Cass.. Cassie: (crying) By....bye... Conner... (jumps up into the air and flys off) ---- Conner: (looks out of the window of the plane) Bye Cass.... ---- Conner: (sitting on the plane, looking out of the window) Man: (walks buy, sits down next to a man) Conner: (looks over at him) Man: (looks over at Conner) Thats him... Conner: (eyes fill with fire, and glow orange) Man: Holy.... Pilot: (voice comes over the speakers) Hello passengers, this is your Captain here. Im sorry to tell you this, but our engine has blew. We will now either be landing in the ocean, or hopefully Superman will save us. Brace for impact. The plane IS going down... People: (shocked look on their faces) (all whispering, and shouting) Oh god.... HELL... SHIT....what are we going to do? Flight Attendant: EVERYBODY STAY CALM!! Conner: (gets up) Flight Attendant: Exuse me, but you cant get up, remain seated... Conner: I know what Im doing.. (walks towards the door of the plane, and rips it open) Flight Attendant: HEY!! What do you think your--- Conner: (jumps out of the plane, rips his jacket off, revealing a black shirt with a red "S" on it) I hope I can... (falls quickly towards the ocean) I hope I can do this.. People: (screaming) Plane: (coming closer to the water) Conner: (swims to where the plane is about to land, jumps up into the air out of the water) (catches the plane) Plane: (shakes) People: We're... not sinking? Conner: I cant.... (lifting the plane up, and flying) Believe Im flying.... Plane: (engine cuts back on) Conner: (flys the plane to Hawaii) Pilot: (comes back over the speakers) Everything is A-OK! Superman has SAVED THE DAY AGAIN!! ----------------------------------------------------------- Lex: (walking to his mansion) He's WHERE? Guard: He was last seen in Hawaii.. Lex: I want my top noch people on the job... now.. Guard: The robot? Lex: Anything... Guard: Good... Lex: Ok...what are you waiting for then? Guard: Oh... yeah... -------------------------------------------------- Cassie: (walks into Titans tower, looks at all of the members) Guys... (tears in her eyes) Nightwing: What is it Cassie? Cyborg: Yeah what do you need us for? Cassie: Conner is gone... Cyborg: What do you mean? Cassie: He left.. for Hawaii this morning. Nightwing: Oh god.. Cassie: (choking up) He said it was for the best bu-- Nightwing: (takes off his glasses) Conner was the only one of us that was there every step of the way.... Cyborg: What are we going to do now? Its just us 3 on the team... Cassie: Recruit new members? Cyborg: Maybe... Nightwing: Call the rest.. Cyborg: Who? Nightwing: Well I know a few in mind (smiles) Cyborg: I have a feeling.... this is going to be a start of a good team. Cassie: Yeah, but we dont have Con.... (crys) Cyborg: Ahh Cass, dont cry.... (Aqualad walks out of the elevator) Cyborg: Aqualad? --------------------------------------------------- The Boy of Steel Ep 1 ''"Superboy" PT 2'' Conner: (running, jumps up into the air, lands on top of a skyscraper) (using super-hearing to listen in on emergencies) - Police: We have a robbery on the South-Side. Theres a escapee from Strikers Island Prison, known as Toyman, all units available. - Conner: (leans foward, swoops down from the skyscraper, going straight for the ground) (feet hit the ground, chunks of concrete flying everywhere) (superspeeds, making the concrete fly up behind him) - Police: Toyman is no--- MWHUAHAHAHAHAAHA - Conner: (kicks it into overdrive, going as fast as he can) I have.... to... do.... THIS!! (goes faster, nose bleeding and hair blowing back) (speeds inside the South-Side Bank) Toyman: Metropolis is now UNDER MY CONTROL!! Conner: (superspeeding, everybodys frozen in time around him) (clenches fists) *uppercuts Toyman* (comes to a stop) Toyman: (goes into the air, and then through the bank wall, lands on his back) AGgh! (passes out) Police: (looking around) What th... (looks at the wall where Toyman went through and sees a "\S/" symbol on fire, engraved in the wall) ----------------------------------------------------- Conner: (goes through the door of Titans Tower) (throws his stuff down) Its great to be back.... Nightwing: (walks from the hallway, in normal clothes, a jacket, jeans, and sunglasses) Conner... Conner: Rick? I thought you guys were out on a mission... Nightwing: They are.. but I stayed here. We need to talk. Conner: What is it. Nightwing: Half of the members of the Lantern corps have died. Conner: Why? How. Nightwing: Conner, there's a planet coming for Earth. Conner: (hits the table) Ugh..Well, have you guys tried anything to stop it? Nightwing: No, but the when Lanterns have tried, it kills each and every one of them Conner: Well Im not going to sit on my ass and do nothing. Nightwing: We need to find out whats going to happen. Conner: Well, I think I might know who can help. Nightwing: I take it that I need my costume (grabs mask and his suit) -------------------------------------------------------- (Museum in West-Side Metropolis) Conner: (walks through the door) Nightwing: Conner, are you sure we shou... (door closes behind him) Conner: Uh... Carter Hal: (walks out from inside a room) Your not supposed to be here (holding a mace in his hand) Conner: Well who are you? Maceman? Carter Hal: No.. Im somebody you shouldnt be smart mouthing kid. Conner: Look. Enough talk. Wheres Dr. Fate? Carter Hal: Dr. Fate retired long ago. Now leave, theres no room for patients. Conner: (superspeeds to Carter, grabs his arm using superstrength and doesnt let go) Carter Hal: Fine.. (the walk into the back room, as big as a family room) (a poster hanging on the wall of a team) Nightwing: Who were you guys? Carter Hal: The Justice Society, much like the Justice League now. The government tracked us down. They found out our identities. Broke us apart. Kent Nelson: (sitting in a chair, whispering into a bowling bag) Conner: And thats.. Dr. Fate? Kent Nelson: (whispering) And thats Dr. Fate? Noo... the Doctor is out today. Conner: (X-Rays the bag, and sees a helmet, the helmet moves to face him) What the.. Carter Hal: (steps in front of Conner) See.. Kent Nelson has gone crazy because of Dr. Fate. Conner: Well we need him. Carter Hal: For what? Conner: Theres a planet coming towards Earth, and us Titans want to be the first one to figure out how to stop it. Carter Hal: Fine.... Kent, its time. Kent Nelson: (reaches into the bag, takes out the helmet, the hemet glows yellow, and it wraps around his head magically, wearing a padded blue leather costume, with gold boots, gloves, a golden cape, clasped on his chest with a round gold amulet, and a golden belt) Hello Superboy. Conner: Whoa... Nightwing: So Kent Nelson.. Kent Nelson: Call me.. DR. FATE! Conner: We need to find out about the planet thats coming towards Earth. Dr. Fate: (grabs Conner) (eyes glow red) Conner: What are you... AGHHH ---------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- *future scene* Planet: (hurdeling towards Earth) Conner: (running, rips shirt open) TITANS TOGETHER! - (shows a cemetery) Nightwing: (laying in the casket) - (cloud of smoke forms on top of a building) (rises up to make itself a statue, and the eyes glow red) - Conner: (flys into the air) - Doomsday: RAGGHH!!! - (dark mist is shown, roaring) ----------------------------------------- Conner: AGGHHH!! (eyes flash open) Ok.. what happened? Kent Nelson: The future Conner: You saw my fate.... what did you see. Kent Nelson: A silver age of heroism that will start when they look up into the sky at you with hope for tomorrow. You will help everyone embrace it. Conner: I dont understand. Kent Nelson: Although Doomsday is your ultimate opponent.. you will triumph over him. Conner: Doomsday... he's alive? Kent Nelson: Like I have said. You will triumph over him. There are many trials ahead of you Conner Kent. Be careful in the days ahead. (door creaks open) Conner: (looks over at the door, then at Nightwing) Nightwing: I think we have all we need. Carter Hal: (steps in front of Conner) Listen kid, be careful. And if you ever need us, we're here for you guys. --------------------------------------------------- Conner: (walks into Titans Tower) I dont get it.. Nightwing: What? Conner: Doomsday is alive. Nightwing: WHAT? Conner: Thats what I said. Nightwing: You realize with all these threats going on, we're going to need more help than ever. Conner: (flashback: sees a picture on the wall in the museum, showing all the members of Dr. Fates team) Nightwing: Conner, were going to have to hurry and get this team started. Conner: I know, Rick. The future seems shitty now. Nightwing: Well we cant just sit on our asses. What are we going to do? Conner: I have a plan. -------------------------------------------------------------- Doomsday: (hand comes up from the ground) (hissing noise) (black clouds rise) -------------------------------------------------------------------- Category:Blog posts